


different dna

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, KDA Polycule - Freeform, Multi, Smut, kai'sa can be a top when she wants to, kda shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: Kai’Sa starts pacing in her bedroom. Her symbiote follows with an enthusiastic twirl each time she turns.“I mean, what do I even say?!” She throws her hands up in exasperation. “Hey girls, it’s that time of year where my symbiote undergoes puberty! Again! Don’t worry—it’ll only last a month!”Kai’Sa’s tone is thick with sarcasm. Her symbiote chirps and lights up in intervals, like it’s laughing.“Don’t laugh! I have to suffer from your—your hormonal changes like a teenager!”//where kai'sa's symbiote is a little shit and decides to go through some sort of void version of puberty just to mess with kai'sa for fun. it directly affects her physical body, and her gfs have to deal with the (hilariously ridiculously smutty) results
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 37
Kudos: 391





	1. hypersensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> this little series is gonna be short, i'm thinking like 4 chapters. starting with a little smut in chapter 1, some funny fluff in 2 and 3, and then we'll end it with some more smut in chapter 4. 
> 
> don't take this seriously, i have no clue if kai'sa's symbiote can even do that lol  
> just wanted to write some funny times, and sexy times with the kda gfs

Living with a symbiote was…  _ interesting _ , to say the least. 

The first few years, Kai’Sa had to adjust to the shoulder pods constantly hovering around her. Her second skin always tingled when it crept around her skin. The first time it crawled up her spine by itself, Kai’Sa almost screamed in panic and fell off her bike. Good thing the river broke her fall. 

_ That _ was  _ not _ fun. 

It wasn’t  _ all _ bad though. Having a symbiote had some pros, she had to admit; like gaining heightened senses and being physically more capable than the average human. And probably having a longer lifespan. Yay. 

The only bad part she could think of was the time where her symbiote acted like it was a teenager going through puberty. Yup. You heard right— _ puberty _ . 

It happened like once a year, where her second skin would undergo some type of biological growth period, which ultimately ended up affecting Kai’Sa physically. 

Which brings us to the dancer’s current dilemma; how is she going to explain this to her three girlfriends? Who she works and lives with??

  
  


//

  
  


Faint sun rays filtered through the room. Kai’Sa groans when they shine on her face, the light making her eyes flutter open, waking her from her slumber. 

The dancer stretches, groaning as her limbs shake off the feeling of sleep. Kai’Sa scratches her stomach from where her tank top has ridden up, only to shiver at the feeling. 

For a second, she just lays there, her sleep-addled brain is still trying to rise with the sun. When her brain’s functioning at an acceptable level again, that’s when she furrows her brow in confusion. 

Kai’Sa goes to scratch her stomach again, and the same result occurs; she gasps and shivers as the sensation shoots through her body. 

“What the hell…?” Kai’Sa is beyond confused. Why is her body super sensitive all of a sudden? 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa sits up in confusion, knocking her blanket off of her body to reveal a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts. The dancer shivers at the cool atmosphere in her room, goosebumps already blooming on her flesh. Her second skin ripples in response, chromatic crystal on her arms shimmering in the light. 

Kai’Sa stares at her second skin inquisitively, her shoulder pods twitch periodically… and then a light bulb goes off in her head. 

The dancer’s mouth is agape as she stumbles off the bed, towards the calendar on her desk. Red is highlighted all over today’s date, as well as the entire month. 

“Oh no.” Kai’Sa buries her head in her hands. Her symbiote chirps behind her, making a noise at her distress, something between a sympathetic grunt and a snort as if saying “you already knew this was coming.” 

“ _ Oh my god _ …” Kai’Sa lifts her head, eyes widening as she turns to stare at her shoulder pods. “How am I going to explain this to the girls?” 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa starts pacing in her bedroom. Her symbiote follows with an enthusiastic twirl each time she turns. 

“I mean, what do I even say?!” She throws her hands up in exasperation. “Hey girls, it’s that time of year where my symbiote undergoes  _ puberty _ !  _ Again! _ Don’t worry—it’ll only last a month!” 

Kai’Sa’s tone is thick with sarcasm. Her symbiote chirps and lights up in intervals, like it’s laughing. 

“Don’t laugh! I have to suffer from your—your hormonal changes like a teenager!” 

Her second skin shifts up her spine, racking an involuntary shudder through her. Her shoulder pods cling closer to her back, feeling almost like a comforting back hug. 

Kai’Sa sighs as she sits down on the edge of her bed. “Well, I guess you’re right; at least I’ll have their support through this.” 

Her second skin starts purring and the sensation relaxes the dancer. She falls onto her back, staring up at her ceiling in defeat. “Just… take it easy.” 

Her symbiote hums irregularly. 

“...was that a  _ no _ ?!” 

  
  


// 

  
  


In all her panic, Kai’Sa forgot the fact that she already told the girls about her symbiote’s strange growth period. However, this would be the first time they actually see the physical effects. 

  
  


//

  
  


Kai’Sa makes her way downstairs cautiously in a hoodie and a pair of shorts, tip-toeing like a child afraid to be caught doing something they’re not suppose to be doing. 

It’s mid-morning so Kai’Sa heads to the kitchen, starting breakfast as she usually does. No one else is awake yet, that she knows of. The dancer slips into her morning routine, relaxing at the silence in the house. 

Breakfast is just about done when Kai’Sa hears footsteps approaching the kitchen. 

The dancer just about jumps out of her skin (and probably her second skin if it were possible) when a warm hand snakes its way under her hoodie, gently rubbing at her stomach. A body presses against her, hugging her from behind. 

“Morning, Kai.” Akali’s sleepy mumble of a greeting rumbles against the back of her neck. The rogue leans her head against Kai’Sa’s shoulder. 

“Good morning, Akali.” Kai’Sa’s response is a soft murmur as her eyes slip shut. Akali is still rubbing at her stomach and the sensation is sending electricity through her body. Her second skin starts purring. 

_ “You’re such an attention whore!” _ Kai’Sa mentally screams at her symbiote. It merely hums smugly in response. “ _ Oh, I’m  _ so _ glad you’re enjoying this. _ ” 

The dancer has to bite her lip to prevent a whimper from escaping. Akali’s hold is so warm and nice and the sensation is being amplified by her symbiote. Kai’Sa is gripping the edge of the kitchen counter hard, her knuckles turning white at the effort. 

  
  
  


Akali is shamelessly feeling up her abs. The electric pulses being fired through her body feels sinfully  _ good _ . Kai’Sa can’t hold back anymore as small pants escape her mouth. Akali can definitely hear them, with how close she is pressed up against her. 

“Kai’Sa? You good?” The rogue stops her movement as concern fills her tone, earning a whimper from the dancer. 

Kai’Sa whirls around, backing up the rogue until she hits the kitchen island behind her. Akali yelps as her back collides with marble. Before she can even make sense of what’s going on, Kai’Sa is all up on her. 

“Wha—”

The dancer is purring as she presses her forehead against Akali’s. She grabs her girlfriend’s hands, putting them on her stomach herself. 

Hesitantly, Akali starts rubbing the dancer’s smooth, toned stomach again. Kai’Sa’s eyes turn dark, soft pants leave her lips, and Akali’s mouth goes dry at the sight of her girlfriend like this. 

Kai’Sa throws her arms around Akali’s neck, whimpering and panting against the shell of her ear. The rogue shudders but doesn’t stop moving her hands; in fact, it spurs her on. Akali moves to slot a thigh between Kai’Sa’s and she gets a breathless gasp in her ear, which goes straight to her core. 

Kai’Sa is grinding down now on Akali’s thigh, her symbiote purring and thrumming along her spine, enhancing the pleasurable feeling. One of Akali’s hands leaves her stomach to settle on her lower back, pressing down and aiding her grinding motion. 

“That’s it. Keep going, baby.” Akali murmurs softly, coaxing her into grinding down harder. Kai’Sa whimpers, rolling her hips harder. The rogue suddenly drags her blunt nails down, scratching the smooth muscle instead of rubbing them. The sensation has Kai’Sa crying out loud and snapping her hips frantically. 

Kai’Sa’s shoulder pods flutter behind her, humming in contentment. The dancer slumps into Akali, her body trembling from aftershocks. Akali holds Kai’Sa tight against her, one hand moving to pet her lower back, where her second skin purrs under the physical attention. The rogue presses tender kisses along Kai’Sa’s face, waiting for her to catch her breath. 

Kai’Sa leans her head back when she recovers. A pretty pink blush covers her face when she looks into Akali’s eyes. How does she explain the reason why she just jumped her girlfriend like that? 

“Feeling better?” Akali grins. Kai’Sa rolls her eyes, she can practically feel the rogue’s smugness. Akali laughs quietly before pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss. Kai’Sa leans into the rogue, sighing into soft lips. Behind her, her shoulder pods twirl in the air like something akin to a victory dance. 

  
  
  


“My, my. Just  _ what  _ is going on in our kitchen?” The arrival of footsteps and Evelynn’s amused voice breaks up the duo’s makeout session. 

Ahri giggles from beside the diva. “Looks like  _ quite  _ a show.” She giggles even more as their girlfriends turn red. 

Kai’Sa buries her face into Akali’s hair with a whine, “ _ Oh my god. _ How long were you guys there for?” 

“Long enough, Bokkie.” Ahri giggles again. 

“Come here, darling.” Evelynn opens her arms, an affectionate gaze pouring from her eyes. Kai’Sa shyly peeks out from the rogue’s gravity-defying hair, still blushing pink. She waddles her way into the diva’s arms, placing her head under Eve’s chin. The diva pets her hair gently, wrapping her other arm around her back. 

“I already reminded the girls, Kai. No need to worry.” Ahri busies herself with the stove where breakfast is waiting, giving Kai’Sa a pat on the head on her way over. 

“But it seems like  _ someone _ accidently got ahead.” Two pairs of eyes look at Akali. 

Akali puts her hands up, “Hey! I didn’t realize it was today until—well, until it happened!” 

“Yeah, yeah—just eat your breakfast that our lovely girlfriend made for us.” Ahri shoves a plate at her, ruffling her hair in the process. 

“Hmm, if you’ll excuse us,” Evelynn hums as her lashers appear. They coil and snake underneath Kai’Sa’s hoodie before wrapping around her upper body, rubbing slowly and sensually against her skin. 

“Ah!” Kai’Sa mewls under the touch, practically melting into Eve’s embrace. The feeling is like smooth velvet, as the lashers do their best to imitate shibari ropes. Kai’Sa’s symbiote shudders along her spine before purring loudly. 

There’s a devilish glint in Evelynn’s eyes, her lips curl into a smirk as she looks down at her girlfriend in her arms. “I do believe it’s my turn.” 

“Have fun~ Drink lots of water!” Ahri waves as she picks up her morning cup of tea, Akali mirrors the motion as she stuffs her mouth with breakfast. They watch in amusement as Eve drags their girlfriend upstairs. 

  
  



	2. girls want Bokkie in a muscle tank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage 2: buff enhancements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied, there's smut in this chapter too. changing the rating to explicit just to be safe lol

Kai’Sa looked at herself in the mirror, sighing as she tugged at her shirt. 

Her short-sleeve shirt was tight around her arms and shoulders, the muscles pressing against the fabric even though this was originally a loose t-shirt. 

Her shoulder pods hovered behind her, blinking purple. 

“Really?” Kai’Sa huffed. “I can’t even fit in my shirts now?” 

Her symbiote chirped like it was having a good time. 

The dancer changed into a muscle tank instead. She peered in the mirror again, her arms looked jacked like she just went through a 2-week nonstop workout. 

Kai’Sa labeled this stage as her symbiote’s buff enhancement period. Somehow it’s changes have affected her muscles, making them look  _ extremely _ toned. 

“Well,” She scratched her head, “This isn’t exactly a bad thing, right?” 

  
  


// 

  
  


Kai’Sa leaned against the kitchen island as she ate a bowl of cereal. Akali sat across from her, hands occupied with a cereal bowl as well. 

The dancer wore a muscle tank and track pants today. Usually, the garments were a little loose on her, but today they fit her body like a glove. 

Her symbiote’s enhancements to her muscles filled out the fabric nicely. 

Akali stared at her longer than usual, but she didn’t mention anything. The rogue just smiled and gave her an approving nod, much to Kai’Sa’s amusement. 

  
  
  


Akali was in the middle of telling a story about her latest adventure when Evelynn walked into the kitchen. 

The diva made herself known by draping herself over Kai’Sa’s back, purring as she trailed her hands all over the dancer’s broad shoulders, slipping down to feel up her biceps. 

“Kai’Sa, dear,” Evelynn purrs into her ear with a seductive lilt, “Are you putting on a show today?” 

“W-what? Oh, no.” Kai’Sa shook her head, blushing at the diva’s shameless hands. “It’s just my symbiote acting up again.” 

“Well, don’t mind me.” Evelynn smirks as she envelopes Kai’Sa in a back hug, one hand wrapping around her midriff and the other caressing a toned shoulder. 

“Delicious.” The diva murmurs amidst her stroking. Kai’Sa’s second skin preens under the attention. 

“ _ Oh my god, you’re a hoe!” _ Kai’Sa internally says to her symbiote.  _ “My symbiote is a horny, attention-loving hoe from the Void.” _

Her second skin crawls languidly up her spine, sending a tingle in response. It chirps happily, ignoring Kai'Sa's words as Evelynn continued lavishing her attention on the dancer. 

  
  
  


Akali sniggers into her cereal at the dumbfounded expression Kai’Sa’s sporting. Eventually, the two resume their prior conversation, with a quiet and content Eve in the background. 

“Hey, girls.” Ahri greets them as she enters the kitchen. She passes by Evelynn curled around Kai’Sa without even blinking. 

The gumiho settles next to Akali. A towel is draped over her shoulders, catching the droplets of water from her slightly damp hair. 

The rogue takes the towel and starts drying Ahri’s hair, earning her a peck on the cheek in the process. 

Breakfast passes by normally, much to Kai’Sa’s relief. Although Evelynn is clinging to her for a different reason, it’s not unusual when the diva is in the mood for some close-quarter cuddling. 

  
  
  


The girls are schedule-free today. 

Kai’Sa moves to the living room couch after breakfast. Evelynn is still clinging to her, this time perched on her lap like a cat. The diva’s hands start petting at whatever body part is visible to her, while resting her head in the crook of Kai’Sa’s neck. 

“I can do this all day.” Evelynn says in a drawl. She’s moved to Kai’Sa’s shoulder traps now, stroking and squeezing the toned muscle with a dreamy expression. 

Kai’Sa has gotten past her initial apprehension. There’s an amused smile on her lips now. She simply lets Evelynn indulge in her cuddling, knowing that nothing can stop the diva when she wants something. 

“Good thing we’re off today.” Kai’Sa says as she flicks on the flat screen. Movies and cuddle time? Sign her up! 

“Ok, girls—I’ll be upstairs working on my fashion line. Yell if you need me.” Ahri gives them all a kiss before she struts up to her office, already whipping out her phone to talk with one of their fashion designers. 

“Yo! I’ll be in the game room. Break down the door if there’s an emergency.” Akali grins and flicks down the mic of her gaming headset, before leaving with a two-finger salute. 

Kai’Sa settles into the couch more comfortably. She feels soft and warm under her girlfriend’s attention. The dancer sighs contently. If only all her off days could be this relaxing. 

  
  
  


Or maybe not. 

“Bokkie~” Evelynn drew out her name in a drawl. One of her hands came up to stroke along her jaw. 

Evelynn’s tone made her small hairs stand up. Kai’Sa looked down and gulped. “Y-yes?” 

Evelynn extracted herself from their cuddle hold, instead drawing herself up to her full height as she moved and straddled the dancer’s lap. Kai’Sa let her hands fall onto plush thighs, steadying the diva looming above her. 

Evelynn grabbed the back of Kai’Sa’s neck in one hand, the other still tracing gently along her jawline. Despite the firm grip, Kai’Sa relaxed further under her touch. 

“It seems I’ve worked myself up a bit. Can you take care of it?” Kai’Sa’s mouth dropped at the way the diva said it so casually. 

“ _ Hnng. This woman is gonna be the death of me. I’m blaming you! _ ” Kai’Sa was internally whining at her symbiote, who only chirped cheerfully, like it was happy this was even happening. 

  
  
  


Evelynn’s words came out more like a demand than a question. Needless to say, Kai’Sa got the hint. 

The dancer leaned in close enough to rub their noses together. She brushed her lips against the diva’s plush pair, playfully avoiding any liplocking. Evelynn growled before pulling her in by her nape, letting their lips meet in a forceful collide. The kiss turned hot and sloppy when Evelynn introduced her tongue, prying a moan out of Kai’Sa when she licked against her mouth. 

Kai’Sa lifted the diva slightly by the back of her thighs, getting her up on her knees. The dancer trailed her lips down until she reached Evelynn’s neck, where she sucked and nipped at the skin while her hands were busy taking off the diva’s bottoms. 

“Mhmm, yes.” Evelynn’s hands flew to the dancer’s shoulders for balance. She sighed when Kai’Sa sucked at the sensitive skin of her neck, hissing when she bit down hard, and moaning when the dancer’s tongue traced over the marks she made. 

“Lift your arms, please.” Kai’Sa urged her before lifting her shirt above her head, chucking the article somewhere in the living room. The dancer then pushed Evelynn’s naked body down on the couch. 

“Beautiful.” Kai’Sa softly whispered as she took in Evelynn’s naked form against the couch. The diva’s platinum tresses were spread and framed around her head like a halo. Her body looked divine with all its shapely curves. The skin around her neck was flushed pink from all of Kai’Sa’s biting and sucking, the sight bringing a twinge of pride in her chest. Honestly, Evelynn looked like a holy living piece of art that Kai’Sa would worship without doubt. 

Kai’Sa’s breath left her when her eyes traveled further down. Evelynn’s lips were flushed red and wet, painting her thighs with her own arousal. “ _ Fuuuck, Eve. _ ” Kai’Sa breathlessly whined. “You weren’t kidding when you said you worked yourself up.” 

The dancer swiped a finger against Eve’s lips, which came away soaked in arousal. She brought her finger to her mouth, playing up her moaning and licking as she cleaned the digit. “So sweet.” Kai’Sa smirked when Evelynn’s hips jerked, her eyes going dark in response. 

  
  
  


Evelynn brought a finger to her mouth, teeth nibbling on the fingertip. “Lemme see you, darling.” 

Kai’Sa compiled, taking her shirt off. Evelynn shivered as she drank in the sight of the dancer’s upper body. She licked her lips, mouth salivating at the sight of toned shoulders and arms, and the smooth bulging plane of her abs, and the v of her hips that looked like it could cut diamonds. 

Kai’Sa lowered herself and settled between the diva’s legs, her mouth peppering kisses atop her chest. Her hands played with Eve’s breasts, touching and squeezing the soft mounds of flesh. She left wet, open-mouthed kisses before drawing a nipple into her mouth. Evelynn moaned softly, arching her back and pushing her breast further into Kai’Sa’s mouth. The dancer worked the flesh with firm suckling and hard bites, making sure to pay its twin the same amount of attention. 

The diva’s hands roamed the expanse of Kai’Sa’s sculpted back, touching every bit of muscle she could lay her hands on. Her nails lazily sank down into the dancer’s shoulder blades when she felt fingers trailing towards her core. 

  
  
  


“You’re so  _ wet _ .” Kai’Sa murmured as her fingers dove into molten heat. Evelynn mewled as a finger slipped inside, rubbing her walls in the way she liked. The diva arched when another finger was quickly added. 

Evelynn moaned as Kai’Sa curled her fingers with each thrust. She raked her nails down the dancer’s back, her second skin jumped and shifted to her defense. Evelynn could scratch as hard as she could and not leave a blemish, and the demon took advantage of every second of it. 

Vulgar noises spilled from Evelynn as Kai’Sa worked her fingers between her legs, the sound of wet squelching mingled with groans and heavy panting. Kai’Sa bit at Eve’s neck, licking the sweat that dripped off the diva’s flushed skin. 

A ragged groan left the diva when Kai’Sa’s fingers hit a sensitive spot. “ _ Ah! _ Right there, just like that!” The dancer smirked before angling every thrust at the bundle of nerves, resulting in a series of filthy moans breaking free from Evelynn. 

“You gonna come, baby? You gonna come on my fingers?” Evelynn shivered at the words that breathed against her ear. Who knew Kai’Sa had such a filthy mouth; the litany of filth coming from the dancer only served to churn the heat in her belly. 

“Yes,  _ yes! Oh, god! _ ” Evelynn’s hips snapped up against Kai’Sa’s wrist. Her moans turned to wailing sobs as the pleasure was peaking within her body. “Gimme another, Kai! One more,  _ please _ !” 

Kai’Sa couldn’t look away at the sight; desperate noises falling from the diva’s lips as she begged for more. She slipped in a third finger, and it had the diva rolling her hips. “Yes! Harder!” Kai’Sa obeyed, matching the pace with Eve’s furiously bucking hips. The dancer brought her other hand down to rub at the diva’s neglected clit, coaxing a stream of curses and high-pitched moans out of Evelynn. 

Evelynn rolled her hips, grinding against Kai’Sa’s hand, thighs trembling at the pleasure running through her. She raked her nails down Kai’Sa’s back, hard enough to draw blood if it weren’t for her second skin’s protection. Soon enough her vision went white, mouth opening in a silent scream as her body shook and seized with pleasure. Kai’Sa kept her fingers curled inside of Eve, continuing to stroke her walls to work her through her orgasm. Evelynn’s hips rolled weakly until she settled down, her body shuddering gently. 

Evelynn slumped into the couch cushions, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Only to lose it once more when Kai’Sa pulled her fingers out, and started suckling and licking them clean. The diva moaned softly at the show she was putting on. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa chuckled before settling her body on top of Evelynn’s once more. They exchanged a few languid kisses as Kai’Sa shifted them into a more comfortable position. A post-coital Evelynn needed a copious amount of cuddling and attention, and Kai’Sa wasn’t opposed to that. 

Feeling sated and sleepy, Evelynn snuggled into the warmth emanating from Kai’Sa. The dancer pecked her forehead gently before securing her hold on the diva. “Take a nap, Eve. I’ll get Ahri to order us some lunch.” 

“Hmmm. You sure know how to treat a girl, Bokkie.” Evelynn hummed and basked in the warm afterglow, her eyes already slipping shut. 

  
  
  


Footsteps sounded against the tiled floor. Kai’Sa perked up as she heard them, turning her head slightly so as to not disturb Evelynn’s sleeping form. 

“Had fun, Bokkie?” An amused Ahri came around the couch, fox ears flickering as she held Eve’s discarded Pentakill shirt in her hand. “This isn’t what I had in mind when I said yell if you need me.”

Kai’Sa snorted before making pleading heart eyes at the gumiho. Ahri giggled and relented into giving her a kiss. 

“Not my fault Eve has a muscle kink.” Kai’Sa said when they parted. 

Ahri giggled again, her tail swishing behind her. Her eyes went soft when she looked at Evelynn asleep in the dancer’s arms. 

“Lunch will be here soon. I’ll go grab Akali.” Ahri gave Kai’Sa’s head a little fond pat before she left. 

  
  



	3. sweet and heavy; your honey voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage 3: the complexity of the human voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahri's got a voice kink~  
> and most definitely a praise kink ;)  
> slow smut with some fluff at the end

Kai’Sa’s voice was unique; bright and cheery when she’s in a good mood, ecstatic and satisfied when she’s just come up with some sick choreography, snarky and sassy when the situation calls for it, and a healthy amount of smug when she’s got one of her girls wrapped around her finger. Her voice was versatile, just like her dancing skills. 

But it’s never felt like _this_ —raw and gravelly deep, like she had chunks of lava rocks for breakfast. 

Kai’Sa looked into the bathroom mirror and coughed, trying to clear her throat. The dancer hummed a scale from one of their vocal classes. She rubbed her neck gently—it felt fine. Nothing was hurting, so why was her voice so husky? 

Her shoulder pods fluttered behind her, grabbing her attention as it clung to her shoulder blades. It chirped low, in a similar frequency as her tone. Kai’Sa raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Is this you?” Kai’Sa asked, only to widen her eyes at the low rasp that came out of her mouth. 

“ _Holy shit!_ What did you do?” The dancer’s hand flew up to her throat in shock. 

This was worse than the time her and Akali’s voice went hoarse after an extreme game of ‘shout in silence’. 

Or the time she and the rogue went all out at a karaoke bar and lost their voices only to wake up the next morning in the KDA house pool with a raging hangover (Ahri made sure her lecture was extra loud while Evelynn smirked and took pictures of them hanging onto a pool floatie for dear life). 

Her second skin slowly crawled, chirping quietly like it sounded tired too. Kai’Sa could only sigh, “Let’s just hope this passes quickly.” 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa trudged down the stairs, her feet taking her to the kitchen on autopilot. 

The girls were already there, lounging around the kitchen island. 

The dancer took a seat, head leaning into the palms of her hands. 

“Good afternoon, Bokkie.” Ahri approached, hands smoothing the crown of her head. When Kai’Sa didn’t immediately return the greeting, instead choosing to lean into the gumiho’s touch, concern lit up Ahri’s eyes. “You ok, babe?” 

The question drew Evelynn and Akali’s attention, their chattering slowing to a stop as they waited for an answer as well. 

Kai’Sa hummed against Ahri’s palm. “‘m fine.” Her voice was raspy when she spoke. 

Ahri’s eyes widened slightly. “Kai—what happened to your voice?” 

Kai’Sa shrugged, opting to hold Ahri’s hand against her cheek. “Dunno. I just woke up like this.” Her symbiote chirped unhelpfully behind her. 

A shiver wracked through the gumiho’s body at the low tone Kai’Sa was speaking at. 

Evelynn came around the island, placing the back of her hand on the dancer’s forehead. “Well, you’re not sick, that’s for sure.” Instead of moving away, she raked her claws gently through Kai’Sa’s hair. 

“Need anything, Bokkie?” Akali hopped down from the counter with a grin. “Some soup? Water? Maybe a cuddle sesh?” 

Kai’Sa smiled softly before husking out, “That last one sounds nice.” 

Another shiver went through Ahri, and Kai’Sa could feel it this time through her hand. The dancer looked at the gumiho in question, only to see Ahri’s fox ears flicking left and right, her tail swishing excitedly behind her, yet her face was deceptively calm. A confused expression slipped onto the dancer’s face. 

Evelynn chuckled, having witnessed the whole exchange. “Get on the couch, darling. We’ll get the blankets.” 

Kai’Sa ambled over to the living room, followed by Akali with swathes of blankets in her arms. She dumped them on Kai’Sa, who giggled underneath the mass of soft cotton. 

  
  
  


With the two occupied in the living room, Evelynn turned to Ahri, whose fox ears and tails were flicking almost wildly. The demon strolled up to her and cupped her face. The gumiho let out a startled yelp as her face was suddenly squished between a pair of manicured hands. 

“You gonna survive this, gumiho?” By the gleam in her golden eyes, Evelynn was having fun. “Sooner or later, our little Bokkie’s gonna find out about your voice kink.” 

“ _Ebbbuu_.” Ahri couldn’t help the whine that escaped. Her fox ears flattened, reflecting embarrassment. Her tails however, swished excitedly, betraying her emotions. 

Evelynn chuckled and pulled Ahri into a hug. She played with her fox ears, stroking out a delighted purr. “I’m sure something good will come out of this, Foxy.” 

Ahri wrapped her arms around Evelynn, burying her head in her neck. One tail thudded against her leg, another curled around her waist, leaving the others to swish behind her. 

  
  
  


“Hey!” Akali’s loud voice reached the kitchen, “You guys gonna join us or what?” 

Evelynn chuckled at the rogue’s enthusiasm. She pecked the top of Ahri’s head before dragging them through the open kitchen threshold. 

Ahri burst into laughter at the sight that greeted them in the living room. Kai’Sa and Akali were tangled in the blankets, hair ruffled and clothes unruly like they just got out of a fight. 

“We leave you two alone for five minutes and this is what happens?” Evelynn had a hand on a cocked hip, an eyebrow raised. Amusement colored her tone. 

“Eve, Ahri! Join us!” Akali cackled and wiggled her body vigorously, the movement reminiscent of a worm since her limbs were tucked inside the blanket that encompassed her. 

Kai’Sa stifled her laughter behind a fist. 

“Well, if you insist.” Evelynn’s lashers appeared, alongside a devilish glint in her eyes. 

Akali went pale. 

“W-wait, wait—“ 

Too late. 

It was Evelynn’s turn to cackle as her lashers grabbed Akali in her blanket burrito form and spun her in cartwheels in the air. 

“ _WAAAHHHHH!_ ” Akali’s eyes rolled, swirling comedically. 

Ahri and Kai’Sa burst into another fit of laughter. Evelynn brought Akali down after another spin, pulling her against her side as she lay slumped. 

Kai’Sa took the liberty of throwing the other half of her blanket around Evelynn, cuddling into her side. Ahri clambered onto the dancer’s lap, nuzzling under her chin as she got comfortable. 

The four went quiet as a feeling far deeper than warmth settled between them. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Ahri blinked her eyes sluggishly, rubbing remnants of sleep away as she slowly took in her surroundings. She was laying on her side on the couch. 

Half of the mass of blankets on the couch were either strewn around or covering her. Warmth surrounded her body. She flicked her tail back, only for the limb to collide with something solid behind her. 

Ahri turned her head to see Kai’Sa’s amused, but fond eyes. A sudden blush covered the gumiho’s face as she curled her tail. 

“Cute.” Kai’Sa chuckled low, reaching a hand out to give those ears a scritch. A shiver went through the gumiho at the sound, and then Ahri’s ears flicked back and forth eagerly. 

“You’ve been doing that a lot today.” Kai’Sa snaked a hand under Ahri’s shirt, stroking the warm skin there softly. Ahri hummed faintly and pushed her body back, sighing in content when it met Kai’Sa’s. 

“Where did everyone go?” Ahri asked instead of answering. 

Kai’Sa smirked at her attempt to change the subject. The dancer lightly nipped at Ahri’s fox ear, smiling when it drew a startled gasp. Nevertheless, she answered the question. “Evelynn went to the garage. And Akali went out for a run.” 

Ahri hummed non-committedly at the answer. They lapsed into a comfortable silence. 

Kai’Sa waited for Ahri. Eventually, the gumiho will say what she wants. For now, the dancer kept stroking slowly at her stomach. One of Ahri’s tails weaved between their legs until it curled around Kai’Sa’s thigh. 

  
  
  


Ahri could feel herself heating up; the soft strokes on her stomach, the absolute zero proximity between her and Kai’Sa, and the blankets still bundling them was not helping her at all. 

Her fox ears felt hot, as did the blush on her face. Kai’Sa’s earlier question made her nervous. Should she tell her? What would she think? About Ahri’s… fascination with her husky voice. 

Ahri screwed her eyes shut and leaned further into the dancer. Evelynn’s earlier words suddenly rang in her mind. _“Maybe something good will come out of this, Foxy.”_

The gumiho placed her hand on top of Kai’Sa’s. The dancer paused, waiting for her girlfriend to speak. Ahri took a deep breath, then quietly said, “I…I like the way your voice sounds today, Bokkie. It… does things to me.” 

She didn’t get an immediate response. The silence was deafening in Ahri’s ears. Her fox ears twitched anxiously, as did her tail, as she waited for Kai’Sa to say something, anything. 

  
  
  


Her symbiote purred strongly along her spine, Kai’Sa could sense excitement brimming underneath her second skin.

Kai’Sa pulled Ahri closer against her, if that were even possible. “ _Oh_ , Kit.” Kai’Sa spoke gently against the crown of Ahri’s head, her tone bleeding with glee and desire. “All you had to do was ask.” 

Ahri whined at the way Kai’Sa spoke, feeling flushed with equal parts embarrassment and arousal. 

Kai’Sa resumed her stroking, dislodging Ahri’s hand as she moved upwards to gently cup her chest. The dancer rested her chin atop Ahri’s head, positioning herself so that when she spoke, her lips would brush right against the velvet of her fox ears. “Is this ok, Kit?” 

The vibration from her voice sent a shudder rippling down her spine. The sensitivity had Ahri whimpering out a “ _Yes._ ” 

Kai’Sa’s hand brushed over her lace-covered chest, teasing over the fabric with feather-light touches. “Take it off for me, Kit.” 

Ahri let out a breath as she obeyed, unclipping her bra and pulling it out from under her shirt, where it was soon dropped somewhere on the living room floor. She didn’t care where it landed, she couldn’t think straight. 

Not when two hands cupped her breasts, touching and massaging the soft mounds as they pleased. It wasn’t long until her nipples pebbled. Ahri gasped and mewled as fingers pinched and rolled her peaks around. The touch sending small waves of heat down her body. 

“Do you like that, Kit? You like the way I play with your chest like this?” Ahri squirmed as Kai’Sa’s hands kept touching her, panting as the words twisted pleasurably in her ears. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa smiled into Ahri’s hair, she was having too much fun with this. She kissed one of her fox ears before moving her hands down; One hand splayed across the gumiho’s navel, while the other hand slithered down until it reached the thin waistband of Ahri’s lacy underwear. 

Kai’Sa traced her finger over the lace fabric, humming delightfully against a velvet ear when she felt how wet the garment was. “Kit, you’re _absolutely soaking_. You must really like the way I sound today.” The dancer’s words were spoken in a low drawl. 

Ahri whined again, pressing her face against her hands. Embarrassment flooded her cheeks, and the way Kai’Sa was talking made her flood her underwear too. 

Kai’Sa chuckled when she felt even more wetness drip against her finger and down Ahri’s thighs. The dancer cupped the gumiho’s heat firmly, eliciting a yelp and a buck of her hips. 

Heat and wetness seared into her palm as Kai’Sa started grinding her hand against Ahri’s lace-covered pussy. Ahri moaned at the sensation; the lacy fabric caught against her folds and clit with every grind of her hips, and the texture just felt so _good_. 

“Look at you,” Kai’Sa cooed at her, “Grinding down into the palm of my hand. It’s cute how you’re so desperate for it.” 

Ahri cried at the pleasure thundering in her clit at each delicious grind, and the way Kai’Sa was talking had her arousal churning like liquid heat in her gut. Her hands gripped onto Kai’Sa’s hand holding her navel; she needed to hold onto something before she lost her mind to the pleasure. 

Kai’Sa pulled the underwear off, before grinding her palm directly against Ahri’s cunt. The gumiho let out a keening wail, the direct stimulation was almost too much. 

“Are you gonna come for me, Kit? Gonna come all over my hand?” Ahri moaned and sobbed, her hips snapping up hard and grinding down harder. Kai’Sa nipped against her skin lightly, “That’s it. Come for me, Kit.” 

Ahri could do nothing but obey. The double sensation from above and below had her reeling, heat surging in the pit of her stomach as she came against Kai’Sa’s hand. 

  
  
  


The gumiho breathed hard as she slumped back into Kai’Sa’s front. Electric jolts traveled through her body, delicious aftershocks that danced across her skin. Just when she thought she was done, Kai’Sa murmured against her fox ears, “Look at the mess you made on my hand.” 

Ahri opened her eyes to see Kai’Sa’s hand in front of her; wet and sticky, gleaming with residue of her arousal. The gumiho flushed red at the sight, breathing in a sharp inhale. A jolt of liquid heat went straight to her cunt. 

“Be a good girl and clean it up.” Kai’Sa’s lewd demand was spoken in a tone so softly, so innocently against her ears. Ahri shivered at the contrast. 

The sight of Kai’Sa’s hand beckoned her. Ahri flicked her tongue, lapping at the sticky wetness coating the palm. She moaned quietly as she tasted her own arousal, the sound muffled against the dancer’s hand. 

  
  
  


When Kai’Sa’s hand was free of any remaining residue, the dancer pressed two fingers against Ahri’s lips. Her eyes went wide. 

“Open.” The simple request made Ahri’s mouth go dry. She clenched her thighs together and parted her lips. 

“Suck.” Two fingers delved into her mouth. The gumiho moaned against the digits, tongue lathering the appendages and suckling gently up to the knuckle. Heat flushed against her cheeks when Ahri realized _exactly_ how much she was liking this. 

“Enough.” After a long moment, Kai’Sa withdrew her fingers, leaving Ahri’s mouth with a single strand of saliva connecting them. Ahri panted heavily as Kai’Sa trailed the wet fingers down her body. She trembled as Kai’Sa rested the digits against her cunt for a long second, and proceeded to let out a shameless moan when they slipped inside her. 

Kai’Sa pumped her two fingers inside of Ahri in a slow and steady pace. “ _Good girl._ You’re taking my fingers so well, Kit.” A broken moan fell from Ahri’s lips, more continued to tumble out of her with every agonizingly slow thrust. 

  
  
  


Heated walls sucked her in, and sticky wetness dripped out when she withdrew. Kai’Sa pressed kisses against Ahri’s nape, smiling when she felt the gumiho tighten and clench down on her fingers with every word she spoke. Her second skin crawled along her neck, purring at the way Kai’Sa was enjoying herself. 

“I love it when you squeeze me like this,” Kai’Sa let her mouth run, deriving satisfaction from Ahri’s reactions. “You’re absolutely _drenched_ , baby.” Ragged gasps and pants escaped out of Ahri in labored breaths. She could feel delicious heat spreading throughout her body and coiling tight in her stomach. 

Kai’Sa pumped slowly, deliberately stroking against snug walls on the way in and out. “You like this, don’t you, Kit. You like the way my fingers work you open, huh.” She smirked when she felt the gumiho clench down, accompanied by a throaty whine. 

Ahri whimpered at her words, yelping when the dancer thrusted particularly hard. Her chest heaved as she tried to breathe and moan at the same time. Her mouth produced nonsensical babbling as a pleasurable haze overcame her senses. 

  
  
  


“Touch yourself, Kit.” Kai’Sa ordered. Ahri complied hazily, hand reaching down to rub her slick-soaked clit. The attention there had her arching back up into Kai’Sa, a guttural sound ripping out of the gumiho’s throat. “Let me hear you.” 

Kai’Sa’s voice stoked the molten fire in her belly. Unabashed noises escaped the gumiho, any sense of dignity forgotten as they echoed through the living room. 

Kai’Sa worked her fingers relentlessly, even as tight walls clamped down on her. “That’s it, Kit. You’re doing so well.” 

Ahri cried out, hands clawing at the dancer’s second skin when she curled her fingers, hitting that sensitive spot of her upper wall. That coiling ball of hot pleasure just about flared and exploded. A high-pitched screech pierced the air. 

“Hmmm, such a good girl. _My good girl_.” Kai’Sa held the gumiho flush against her through her second orgasm, stroking steadily so that Ahri could ride it out fully. 

  
  
  


Ahri shivered as she came down, entire body trembling in Kai’Sa’s arms. The gumiho whimpered when the dancer pulled her fingers free, the way the digits snagged on her walls on the way out had her crying out from sensitivity. 

Kai’Sa peppered kisses around Ahri’s face, lingering near her temple as the gumiho caught her breath. Ahri rolled over lazily when she recovered enough, wrapping her arms around Kai’Sa’s neck and initiated a slow kiss, which dissolved into soft pecks. 

Ahri nuzzled underneath Kai’Sa’s chin, and the dancer reached out to give her fox ears a scritch. Ahri flinched, her ears twitching and flattening against her head. “Ah, they’re a bit sensitive.” 

Kai’Sa smiled sheepishly, tucking the gumiho’s head in her neck instead. “Sorry about that.” 

Ahri purred and snuggled closer against Kai’Sa. Several tails popped out to wrap and weave around the two. The gumiho’s breathing evened out, lips smiling against the dancer’s neck as she succumbed to sleep. 

  
  
  


With Ahri laying on top of her—the gumiho was like a natural heater—and the amount of fluffy fox tails acting as her blanket, it wasn’t hard for Kai'Sa's eyes to slip shut. But then the _tap, tap, tap_ of approaching footsteps made her open her eyes. 

Kai’Sa looked up to see Evelynn, standing there with amusement flashing clear in her eyes. 

“Bokkie, is this your new favorite spot or something?” The diva asked with a smirk on her lips. 

Memories of the last time she was here had Kai’Sa blushing. Near the base of her spine, her symbiote purred at the reminder. _“Oh my god, stop it, you hoe!”_ Kai’Sa blushed harder as she attempted to reel in her symbiote’s horny self. 

“We just happen to cuddle on this couch a lot!” Kai’Sa stammered, still blushing. She looked down before quickly averting her gaze back at Evelynn. Ahri’s naked body was _not_ helping her case right now. 

“Oh? It seems like we fuck a lot on this couch too.” Evelynn laughed when Kai’Sa sputtered in response. Her laughter regressed to chuckles as she stepped closer, hand reaching out to pat Kai’Sa’s cheek. “Relax, darling. I’m only teasing.” 

The diva’s hand traveled down to card gently through Ahri’s blonde tresses. “Looks like you did a number on Foxy here.” 

“Mhmm, yeah… I kinda got carried away.” Kai’Sa gazes fondly down at Ahri. Her symbiote chirped something along the lines of “no, really?” The gumiho was like putty in Kai’Sa’s arms at the moment. 

“That’s an understatement.” Evelynn chuckled when one of Ahri’s tails weaved around her legs. Apparently she could sense the diva’s presence even while asleep. 

“Why don’t you take her upstairs for a soak. You both need to clean up.” Evelynn smirked as she pointed at their bodies. 

Kai’Sa flushed red when she looked down—her pants had a big wet spot, courtesy of Ahri’s squirming and grinding from earlier. But the gumiho had it worse, her slick still covered her lower half. 

“Ah...um, ok.” Kai’Sa carefully maneuvered herself off the sofa and picked Ahri up. Tails wrapped themselves securely around the dancer. 

“Come, darling. I’ll run the bath for you.” The diva picked up strewn clothes before leading the way upstairs, smiling when footsteps padded softly behind her. 

  
  



	4. an uncaged tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: "did you eat my peaches?" 
> 
> kai'sa's symbiote aggro and horny af, which makes kai'sa go grr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS chapter is the filthiest and longest smut i've ever written omgggg akaliiiiii why you so kinky??  
> i honestly don't know what the fuck happened when i was writing this but there's literally 15 pages full of filthy smut sitting on my google doc lmaoo. this is the last chapter so enjoy!
> 
> content warning: strap-on, deepthroating, rough sex, choking, a little bit of hairpulling, and umm... cunninglingus on the kitchen counter you share with your lovers/housemates

You know that expression ‘woke up on the wrong side of bed’? Yeah, well—Kai’Sa’s day began with… let’s say, an _extreme_ version of that. 

Kai’Sa groaned as she extracted herself from her bedroom floor, having fallen off her bed in the middle of her peaceful slumber. She grumbled under her breath, rubbing the sore spot forming on her neck. Her symbiote chirped quietly behind her shoulders; looks like it wasn’t feeling today’s vibe either. 

The dancer flopped back onto her bed, waiting for sleep to take her… only for her to be wide awake. Kai’Sa rolled over and groaned into her pillow. And it wasn’t even dawn yet. Great. 

Her symbiote was giving off some aggressive vibes and this early wake up call was not helping. Her second skin roiled as it shifted, changing from liquid crystal to shimmering scales and back again. 

“ _What_ is up with you?” Kai’Sa huffed out a frustrated breath. Her symbiote growled a reply. 

A sudden rush of restlessness enveloped the dancer. Her limbs twitched the longer she stayed in bed. 

Kai’Sa grunted before getting to her feet. Maybe she’ll hit the gym, get out all this excess energy. Yeah, that sounds good. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa exhaled gently as she pushed open the door of their home gym. That impromptu gym session was exactly what she needed. It took the edge out of that boundless energy her symbiote suddenly buffed her with. 

Although the dancer could still feel a remainder of it swirling under her second skin. Maybe a snack will help? 

Kai’Sa decided to venture to the kitchen. 

  
  
  


Only to see Akali munching on the remains of a peach. 

Kai’Sa stood in the kitchen’s entryway. Her eyes narrowed at the rogue, feeling a rush of irritation bubbling from her shoulder blades. Her second skin growled, and Kai’Sa didn’t realize she emulated the sound until Akali turned towards her. 

“Kai!” Akali’s tone was tinted with shock and a hint of guilt. Her eyes darted from the peach she was eating, to Kai’Sa’s stoic face. The rogue greeted her hesitantly, “...good morning?” 

Kai’Sa took slow steps forward. The cold expression on her face made Akali falter, sending the rogue back with every step she took. Until she could take no further step, seeing as the dancer backed her up against the wall. 

A snarl rumbled in her throat as Kai’Sa’s arm shot forward, slamming against the wall next to Akali’s head. The rogue’s eyes widened in shock, her breath hitching as the dancer’s face drew near. 

A stony silence settled in place, tension rising as the two locked gazes. 

“Did you just eat my peaches.” Akali shivered from Kai’Sa’s gruff voice. A rhetorical question, since she clearly saw her eating the fruit just now. 

“I—I…” Akali attempted to respond, only for her words to stammer. She didn’t know why she was stuttering, or why the sight of Kai’Sa had her stomach in knots. She never encountered this type of aggressive display of behavior from the dancer before (outside the bedroom, that is)—she simply didn’t know what to make of it. 

All she knows is—she shouldn’t have eaten that damn peach. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa gripped her chin, halting her stream of incoherent words. Akali was met with eyes reflecting a shade of deep, dark purple. 

“Seeing as you ate my peaches, I’m going to need something _sweet_ in exchange.” Kai’Sa’s words drifted in the small space between their bodies. 

Akali’s eyes slowly widened in realization. 

Kai’Sa’s eyes flicked down to the rogue’s lips, her thumb soon following her line of sight. 

Akali’s breath hitched as the digit rubbed along her bottom lip. Her eyes looked back up at its owner—where a dark, expectant look was waiting—and she couldn’t help the warbled moan that spilled from her lips. 

Kai’Sa pushed her thumb into a wet mouth, satisfied a tiny bit by how eager Akali began suckling it. Her symbiote purred, dancing along her spine in anticipation. The tension that settled between the two swelled like a slow balloon, filling the air with charged heat. 

Kai’Sa pulled her thumb free with an audible _pop_. The sound painted a blush on Akali’s cheeks as she panted for breath. Her knees wobbled from Kai’Sa’s intense stare—the purple shades were slowly being encompassed by dilated pupils—so she let the wall catch her weight. 

  
  
  


“Strip.” 

Akali shuddered at the order. Her hands scrambled to divulge her body free of her clothes. 

A sharp exhale left Kai’Sa as tanned and toned skin revealed themselves so quickly. She had nearly forgotten the rogue’s habit of going commando. Seems like it was working in her favor today. 

Akali repressed a shiver as Kai’Sa licked her lips, eyes tracking all over the rogue’s body. The dancer surged forward, letting her lips met Akali’s. A harsh kiss was exchanged; Kai’Sa’s tongue and teeth simply ravaged Akali’s mouth. The rogue was breathless as she tried to keep up. 

As quickly as the kiss started, it quickly stopped. Akali was left reeling from the sudden change in pace. 

  
  
  


“Get on the counter, on your back.” Kai’Sa rubbed her thumb across a bottom lip, chuckling darkly at Akali’s dazed expression. 

Akali’s feet moved on autopilot. Before she knew it, she was laying stark naked on her back, squirming at the cool touch of the kitchen counter against her skin. 

She could feel Kai’Sa’s eyes raking over every inch of her body. And the fact did nothing but let her feel exactly how wet and aroused she was. 

Kai’Sa settled between her legs, pulling her closer until her bottom sat on the edge of the counter. Hands gripped her hips, fingers digging into flesh as a trail of kisses made its way up to the valley of her breasts. Akali sighed as the dancer left hot open-mouthed kisses over her sternum. 

A gasp met the air as Kai’Sa nipped and sucked at her breast, a hand paying attention to the other mound where her mouth could not. The dancer drew a nipple into her mouth, tongue swirling around until it stiffened. Akali cried out when teeth came down around the bud, tugging gently and then not-so-gently. 

Kai’Sa moved her mouth to the other breast to lavish it with the same amount of attention. Her hand pinched and rolled the unattended breast, making sure Akali was squirming in pleasure from the rough treatment. 

  
  
  


The dancer sucked a harsh mark on the underside of a breast before making her way down. Blunt nails scratched along Akali’s ribs, leaving her to shiver at the feel of blooming-red marks. 

Kai’Sa lifted her head, taking a moment to eye her prize. Akali laid trembling with pleasure, face flushed red, chest littered with bite marks. Kai’Sa’s eyes swept down to between her legs. 

The dancer nudged Akali’s legs apart, lip curling in a smug smirk at the sight of wetness dripping down her thighs and onto the counter. 

Kai’Sa rubbed a finger against Akali’s glistening folds, lazily smearing wetness around a hard clit. Akali yelped at the initial contact, hips jerking upwards before letting loose soft moans. 

The dancer withdrew the contact, making sure to lock eyes with the rogue as she sucked her finger clean. Akali panted breathlessly, body trembling in anticipation. 

“ _So sweet_.” Kai’Sa hummed, her symbiote purring in approval. “This will do.” 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa settled her hands on Akali’s thighs, pushing them aside to reveal tender-pink flesh. Her tongue swiped a broad stroke against Akali’s cunt, spreading her lips apart from bottom to top. Kai’Sa drew circles around her clit, smirking when she heard a soft thud as Akali threw her head back in a moan. 

Kai’Sa lapped at her slit, stroking with the flat of her tongue. She alternated between broad swipes and rapid tongue flicks at her clit. Moans were freely expelled from Akali’s mouth as a pleasurable haze was starting to build up. 

A loud moan echoed in the kitchen as Kai’Sa took her clit between her lips and sucked harshly. Akali bucked up, making the dancer curl her arm around a thigh to hold her hips down. 

Kai’Sa lapped slowly at her clit, while her other hand delved two fingers inside Akali’s drenched opening. The rogue hissed and groaned as fingers slipped inside, stretching her open. Kai’Sa pushed her fingers as deep as they could go, and smirked at the sight of Akali’s chest heaving up and down. 

Akali whined and moaned, hand reaching down to hold Kai’Sa head. The dancer worked her fingers, curling and stroking against walls that threatened to clamp down on her. 

The rogue shuddered as heat seared deep in her belly, swearing under her breath as her body shook, being quickly worked to an orgasm. Kai’Sa hummed, greedily drinking in the wetness that spilled forth and the gasping moans that drifted from Akali. 

The dancer withdrew her hand, cleaning Akali’s thick arousal off them with her tongue. Sweet, almost like peaches. 

“That’s not _fair_ , Bokkie.” Akali groaned out loud. The sight of Kai’Sa licking her fingers like that was too fucking hot, damn it. 

Kai’Sa chuckled, drawing Akali up into a sitting position. She leaned in for a kiss, one Akali was all too eager to give. The kiss was soft and lazy, opposite of the vigorous energy Kai’Sa displayed earlier. 

  
  
  


When they parted, Kai’Sa took her hand and tugged. “Let’s go upstairs—I’m not done with you yet.” 

“Upstairs?” Akali blinked. 

Kai’Sa raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. “Unless you’d rather I take you right here on the kitchen floor.” 

Akali blushed heavily and meekly looked down. Kai’Sa snorted at her reaction, “Of course you would.” 

The dancer threaded her hand through the rogue’s hair, gently pulling a handful back so that Akali was looking up at her again. “Too bad. I want to ruin you against my bed sheets today.” 

A sinfully soft confession. 

One that caused a noise between a whine and a moan to rise out of Akali’s throat, the words sent a jolt of heated arousal down her spine that lingered in her bones. She tipped her head back into the hand holding her hair, involuntarily baring her throat. 

Kai’Sa’s eyes gleamed as she leaned in, placing a kiss on the center of Akali’s throat. “C’mon, let’s go.” 

Akali threw her arms around the dancer’s shoulders, wrapping her legs around her waist as she was picked up. The rogue was enjoying Kai’Sa’s display of strength as she took them upstairs. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa dropped Akali onto her bed, the rogue comedically flopped onto her back in an exaggerated fashion. The dancer giggled before wandering over to her closet. 

“Stay.” She called out as the sound of rummaging could be heard. 

When Kai’Sa emerged, Akali’s eyes locked on to the strap-on harnessed to her hips. It was a sleek black silicon, the size a tad bigger than their usual toys. The rogue’s mouth went dry as Kai’Sa sauntered over to her, she could already feel herself dripping. 

Kai’Sa stopped right before her. A smirk curled on her lips as she pointed at the edge of the bed, “On your knees.” 

Akali obeyed, sitting on her knees by the end of the mattress. Kai’Sa’s hands threaded themselves into the rogue’s hair, pulling her head back and looking down at her from above. 

From Akali’s point of view, it was like looking up at a _goddess_ ; the long expanse of the dancer’s toned upper body dragged on _for days_ , and the large dildo lingered at the bottom of her peripheral, keeping her antsy and excited. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa pulled the rogue’s hair by her ponytail. She pressed the dildo forward, brushing the head against Akali’s lips. 

“Open.” 

Akali shivered as she braced her hands against the top of Kai’Sa’s thighs, and opened her mouth. 

Kai’Sa didn’t let her have it right away. She placed the head of the toy against the flat of Akali’s tongue, taking a moment to admire the red hue blooming across her face. 

“Go on, Kali—get it nice and wet for me.” 

Kai’Sa’s words spurred her on. She began with a light suck, tongue swirling around the head languidly. Then drawing back out to lick long strips down the shaft. When she neared the base of the toy, she pressed a few kisses to the skin underneath the harness. 

Akali came back up to the head, opening her mouth once more and began a slow descent. She swallowed the toy inch by inch, until she made it to three-quarters of the toy’s length. Granted, it was a rather large toy. The rogue came back up with a breathless gasp before bobbing down again, coating the dildo in a sheen of saliva. 

Kai’Sa hummed as she watched Akali service her, enjoying the view of the ninja taking her cock in her mouth. Her symbiote danced up her spine, settling over her shoulder blades and sending small electric tingles through her body. 

  
  
  


“Akali.” Kai’Sa growled as she tightened her hold on Akali’s ponytail. The rogue stopped and looked up, mouth still sucking on the head. “Stay still.” 

The rogue knew what that meant; she braced her hands on the dancer’s thighs, and tried her best to relax. 

Kai’Sa had a tight grip on Akali’s ponytail, her other hand cupping the rogue’s nape to steady herself. Then the dancer started moving her hips, sliding the dildo deep into Akali’s throat. She pushed her hips slowly, eyes fixated on the way every inch disappeared into the rogue’s mouth. 

Akali breathed through her nose as each inch of the dildo slid slowly inside. Eventually, her nose bumped against Kai’Sa’s pelvis. Her ears registered a pleased sigh from above, but she didn’t dare move. 

  
  
  


“Oh, _fuck_.” Kai’Sa lost her breath at the sight of Akali deepthroating her cock, adorable nose barely able to graze the skin of her pelvis. 

“That’s my good girl.” Kai’Sa murmured as she drew the dildo out, only to push it right back in. “Look at you—taking all of my cock in your pretty, little mouth.” Akali whined, drool spilling from her lips as Kai’Sa thrusted back in. 

Akali’s ears burned, her face a blushing, wet mess as Kai’Sa’s thrusts produced an audible choking sound from her gullet. The dancer kept a steady pace, hips thrusting back and forth as she fucked the rogue’s mouth open. Akali did her best to keep still but even she couldn’t help but squirm and rub her thighs together. She was sure there was a prominent wet spot on Kai’Sa’s bedsheets by now. 

Kai’Sa withdrew from the rogue’s mouth with an audibly sloppy, wet _‘pop_ ’. Akali panted heavily as she stared at the now drenched toy hovering inches away from her face. The dancer’s hand moved to cup her cheek, and Akali couldn’t help but nuzzle into her warm palm as she tried to catch her breath. 

  
  
  


“Good job, pet.” Kai’Sa’s thumb tenderly stroked against a flushed cheek. Akali bit her lip as a jolt of gratification settled in the pit of her stomach. The dancer took a step closer, and the rogue’s eyes lingered on the dildo, watching the way it bobbed in the air from the movement. 

“Ready?” 

Akali nodded against her hand, sucking in a breath when her grip turned a little bit harder. Eyes flew up to meet Kai’Sa’s. 

“Up.” 

Akali’s legs wobbled as she tried to stand. A chuckle from Kai’Sa had her flush reddening further. The dancer helped her up, arms steadying the rogue’s sides. She leaned in, meshing soft lips together. Tongue skirted along teeth, swiping against a plump bottom lip before biting down. Akali gasped at the sharp sensation blooming on her lip. 

  
  
  


“Get on the bed, Kali.” Kai’Sa trailed her hand up, resting it against the rogue’s sternum. “On your back.” 

Akali gulped at the words. She was uncomfortably reminded of the hot mess between her legs again. The rogue scooted back on the bed, settling on her back with a sense of deja vu. 

Kai’Sa crawled up the bed, settling between Akali’s legs. Her hands grabbed both knees, parting them as she asked, “Do you remember your safe word?” 

Akali nodded, softly uttering, “Ramyun.” The dancer giggled at the choice. 

The rogue looked down as Kai’Sa’s pelvis met the back of her thighs. The dildo rested against her slick cunt, the shaft rubbing against her folds and clit as Kai’Sa tested out a thrust, sending an electric current up her body. 

“Ready?” Kai’Sa asked once more as she gripped the dildo in one hand, the other hand holding onto a hip. A last offer out. 

Akali nodded, eyes drooping to half-lidded as she surrendered her body to the dancer. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa swiped the head up and down Akali’s cunt, drawing out lewd gasps from the rogue. She held the tip at her entrance, pushing in at an agonizingly slow speed. The dancer watched with rapture as the toy split Akali’s pussy wide open, lubed silicon parting equally slick flesh in the process of impalement. 

“ _F-fuck!_ ” Akali threw her head back at the stretch. It felt _incredible_ , the pain and the pleasure had her eyes rolling. “You’re so fucking— _big!_ ” Her words tapered off into a moan as the head of the dildo sunk in. 

Kai’Sa panted, eyes fixed on their point of connection like it was some sort of revered sight. She let the rogue have a minute as she clamped down on the toy. Kai’Sa stroked Akali’s stomach softly, waiting for her to adjust to the large intrusion. 

“ _Kai_.” Akali all but whined her name. The rogue’s chest heaved with exertion, face flushed red and eyes blown out with lust. “ _Please… move!_ ” 

Kai’Sa gripped the back of the rogue’s knees and pushed her hips forward, sinking the rest of the dildo inside. A series of keening moans left Akali’s mouth as Kai’Sa’s pelvis softly slapped against her ass. Akali mewled and arched her back; she’s never felt so fucking _full_ before. The dildo reached so far inside her—digging into all her sensitive spots, even some she didn’t even know she had—she didn’t think it was possible for her to bottom out on the huge toy. 

  
  
  


Akali’s walls clung onto the toy as Kai’Sa drew her hips back until nothing but the tip remained inside. The rogue moaned obscenely as the dancer plunged the dildo back in with a wet _thwap!_ Kai’Sa hips drove in with hard, punishing thrusts, enjoying the way Akali was slowly losing herself to the pleasure. 

Her symbiote slithered across the expanse of her back, practically vibrating with how hard it was purring in delectation. 

The hard pace had Akali bouncing back on the bed, body rocking in time with Kai’Sa’s thrusts. The rogue rolled her hips in tandem, crying out when it served to push the strap in deeper. 

“Play with your chest.” Kai’Sa shifted forward, wrapping Akali’s legs around her waist, and bracing herself with her arms on either side of Akali. The rogue wailed as Kai’Sa pushed into her with a full-body roll. 

Akali’s hands trailed to her breasts, fondling the soft flesh of each mound, pinching her nipples into stiff peaks. Moans poured out of her mouth as fierce heat danced under her skin, fanned by the all-consuming flames of lust. 

  
  
  


“Mmmh, that’s it.” Kai’Sa hummed and licked her lips, purple eyes darkening as she took in the raw, salacious expression blooming on the rogue’s face. 

“Can you hear that?” The dancer held Akali’s hips in a bruising grip, her hips pounding furiously into the rogue’s ass, leaving red marks each time their flesh slapped together. Arousal leaked from Akali’s cunt, generating the sound of wet squelching with every thrust. “You hear how fucking _wet_ you are?” 

Akali sobbed incoherently as Kai’Sa pummeled her pussy with every thrust. That wet squelching sound echoed in her ears like a thundering heartbeat, her skin flushed red from a combination of embarrassment, arousal, and exertion. Her hands traveled up to the dancer’s arms, blunt nails digging into the firm muscle of her second skin, holding onto dear life as she was utterly fucked into the mattress. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa pressed her body flush against Akali’s, utilizing her body weight to really drive the dildo into her soaked pussy. She could feel the way her walls were squeezing the toy, the way the rogue’s legs tightened and dug into her back—Akali was close. 

The dancer snaked a hand between their undulating bodies, trying to find Akali’s clit in the middle of an ocean of wetness. When she found the nub, she pressed and rolled it in harsh circles. 

Shrill shrieks littered the air as Akali’s body convulsed violently. The instantaneous reaction brought a dark sense of satisfaction within Kai’Sa. The dancer sheathed herself fully in the rogue, finger still rolling her clit to prolong her orgasm. 

Akali’s body had stilled in an arch, eyes screwed shut, her mouth frozen in a silent scream once all the shrieking left her. Sweat shimmered on her flushed skin, trailing down in droplets as her body quivered with quiet aftershocks. 

Kai’Sa leaned down to lay kisses on heated skin. She stroked Akali’s hair softly, waiting for her trembling to subside. The dancer was careful not to jostle her hips for she was still buried deep inside the rogue. 

  
  
  


Akali’s eyes opened, blinking slowly as consciousness returned. Kai’Sa smiled gently at her dazed expression. 

“Doing ok?” Kai’Sa rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss. 

The rogue grunted and nodded. She trailed her hand up a broad shoulder, settling on the dancer’s nape where she weakly tugged down. 

Kai’Sa smiled at the weak tug; it was like the strength of a baby kitten. She complied with the unspoken request, leaning down to brush their lips together. Akali practically melted into the kiss, mewling softly against her mouth. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa’s symbiote purred along her spine. Then it chirped behind her, asking for more. 

_“What?!”_ Kai’Sa internally asked her symbiote. _“I practically fucked Akali into the mattress_ — _and you want more?? You hoe!”_

Her second skin chirped conspiratorially, before releasing a wave of warmth through her body. 

_“Oh, you bitch!”_ Kai’Sa snarled incredulously. _“Did you just inject me with your horny hormones?!”_

  
  
  


Kai’Sa gasped and broke the kiss, staring intently at the rogue. Akali blinked in confusion, before shivering at the intensity in her eyes. 

“Can you give me one more?” Kai’Sa purred, rolling her hips torturously slow. A broken moan was pulled out of Akali, who had forgotten about the toy still deep inside her. Blame her post-coital mind. 

“Well,” Akali’s body shuddered as waves of pleasure washed over her once more. “You _did_ say you were going to ruin me on your bedsheets.” Akali’s cocky tone lit a fire in the dancer. 

“Oh, you’re going to _regret_ that.” Kai’Sa growled before pulling the rogue into a searing kiss. Teeth tugged on a swollen bottom lip, letting it go with a wet _pop_. 

“Hold on, I’m going to pull out.” Akali braced herself after the warning. The rogue whimpered as Kai’Sa drew her hips back, pulling out the dildo soaked in the rogue’s arousal. 

The dancer’s jaw dropped when she looked between Akali’s legs. Her lips were flushed red, parted around the gaping hole of her saturated cunt. A delicious shiver ran down Kai’Sa’s spine as the sight seared itself into her brain. “ _Fuck…”_ Kai’Sa whispered to herself. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa made herself comfortable with her back against the bed’s headboard. She tugged at Akali’s hand, “Come here, sit on my lap.” 

Akali was slowly maneuvered into a position Kai’Sa desired—the rogue’s back was flush against the dancer’s front, legs spread open by Kai’Sa’s own pair. Kai’Sa made Akali lean back so that she could rest her chin on the rogue’s shoulder. The dancer ran her hands gently down Akali’s front, before she settled on holding the back of her thighs up. 

Akali’s breath hitched as the strap stood at attention between her lips, rubbing slowly against her folds. 

“Put it in.” A puff of warm air whispered into her ear. Akali shivered but did as she was told; her hand grabbed the shaft and guided the head inside. A long moan was drawn out of her as she sunk down on the strap. 

Kai’Sa kissed the rogue’s nape as she held trembling thighs up. “Roll your hips, baby. I want you to ride me.” 

An obscene moan tumbled from her lips once Akali registered the words. Her hips rolled forward, wanting to please her lovely girlfriend. 

  
  
  


“Kai—Kai’Sa! Hahh… ah!” Akali babbled nonsense as that hot ball of pleasure began coiling again. Kai’Sa snapped her hips up as the rogue sank down, managing to hit a sensitive spot that had Akali’s eyes rolling back. 

“Keep your legs spread.” Kai’Sa said as her hands moved up to Akali’s hips. She pushed those hips down at the same time her hips slammed upwards. Akali panted heavily as the toy hammered into her from below. 

Kai’Sa draped an arm over the rogue’s midriff, her other hand trailed up her body until it stopped at her neck. Akali arched her back violently when she felt the dancer’s fingers hovering over her throat. 

“Is this ok?” Kai’Sa asked gently, lips brushing against her temple. 

“ _Yesss!”_ Akali cried out desperately. Her body shuddered at the phantom grip over her neck. What would it feel like when Kai’Sa actually placed her hand on her? The rogue whined just thinking about it. 

Kai’Sa kept thrusting up into the rogue as she gently gripped her neck. The dancer nuzzled against her cheek, “Tap my arm if you need to stop, ok?” 

“I… yes—ok!” Fire raced across Akali’s body when Kai’Sa’s hand curled around her throat. She could feel her arousal gushing out of her. The sound of wet squelching punctuated the air. 

_“Fuck_ , you’re really into this, huh.” Kai’Sa chuckled against the shell of her ear, the ticklish sensation made her squirm. 

  
  
  


Akali whined, only for the noise to taper off as Kai’Sa began applying gentle pressure to the sides of her neck. Her thumb and fingertips moved inward, feeling skin and muscle strain and ripple under her hand. 

Kai’Sa’s hips kept a punishing pace as she began choking the rogue; fast and hard, just the way she liked it. The moment she flexed her fingers, the dancer could feel more resistance along each thrust. 

Kai’Sa squeezed a little harder, cutting off the rogue’s air supply. The dancer buried her grin against Akali’s hair when slick began dripping down onto her thighs. Her second skin coiled excitedly along her back like liquid metal. 

Akali threw her head back and bared her neck, wanting more of that steady pressure against her throat. Her hands grabbed onto Kai’Sa’s arm—where her second skin had partially shifted into soft, metallic scales— clutching it tight as hot flames of desire scorched along her body. 

The rogue’s pulse hammered in her eardrums at the same rhythm Kai’Sa was driving into her pussy. Everything felt so _good_ ; the pressure against her neck, the pounding she was receiving between her legs, the subtle kisses Kai’Sa pressed along her nape. Akali’s vision was starting to cloud from all the pleasure coursing through her. 

Kai’Sa could practically feel Akali’s orgasm coming with the way her walls were clamping down, the way her body started trembling. So the dancer squeezed her fingers a little tighter, worked her hips a little harder, and the rogue inevitably snapped in her embrace. 

The dancer let go of her neck just as Akali’s orgasm slammed into her like a freight train. The sudden rush of oxygen back into her body sent the rogue skyrocketing to the stars. Akali’s vision went white as her orgasm ripped through her body. 

Kai’Sa held Akali against her, forehead braced against the rogue’s nape as her mouth muffled moans into skin. Her hips slowed down to gentle rolls as her own body shook with aftershocks. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa panted against Akali’s heated skin, hot breath coming out in bursts as she tried to recover from that intense climax. Akali wasn’t doing much better; her sweaty body was practically boneless as she laid slumped in the dancer’s arms, breathing equally heavy. 

Kai’Sa deposited the rogue on her side, before reaching down to remove the strap and harness from their bodies. She shivered slightly from sensitivity as her hips drew back. An obscene amount of wetness trailed after the dildo, so much that Kai’Sa could feel a blush linger on her cheeks. Looks like she ruined Akali _and_ her bedsheets. 

The dancer placed the thoroughly used toy in her bathroom, she’ll deal with that later. On the way out, she grabbed two towels; one wet and one dry. Kai’Sa gently cleaned up Akali’s body when she returned, then threw the towels in a hamper. 

Kai’Sa grabbed two cold water bottles from her mini-fridge. She drained a bottle before pressing the other against Akali’s cheek, smiling when the cold sensation stirred the rogue back into consciousness. 

“Drink up.” 

The dancer shuffled behind Akali as she drank, pressing soft kisses on any visible skin she had access to. “How are you feeling?” 

Akali finished the water bottle and grunted absently. A tired yet content sigh was exhaled as she leaned back into her girlfriend. “Like you thoroughly _ruined_ me, Bokkie.” 

Kai’Sa muffled her laughter against the rogue’s back. Her hand reached down for the blanket, drawing it up to cover both of them. She draped an arm over Akali’s waist and spooned her. Her second skin chirped happily as it settled along her shoulder blades for a nap. 

“Sleep.” Kai’Sa murmured, gently kissing the back of her ear. Akali hummed quietly, her hand resting on top of the dancer’s before intertwining their fingers. Her eyes slipped shut to the steady rhythm of Kai’Sa’s breathing. 

  
  
//  
  
  
  


When Ahri stepped into the kitchen, the first thing she saw was a half-eaten peach and Akali’s clothes strewn on the tiled floor. 

The gumiho frowned—it wasn’t like the girls to leave messes around. 

Her head tilted, fox ears twitching as they caught a noise from upstairs. Ahri stood still for a moment, trying to decipher the noises. Her face slowly went red as sounds of pleasure drifted downstairs. 

Ahri’s eyes darted back to the half-eaten peach on the kitchen counter. She squeaked as a shrill scream disrupted the peace. _That_ was definitely Akali. 

The gumiho was able to piece the puzzle together. Her eyes went wide as she all but ran back to the garage, crashing straight into Evelynn. 

“Oof! What the—Ahri? What’s going on?” Evelynn’s lashers caught Ahri before she could run the demon over. The diva lifted her sunglasses, revealing a pair of puzzled golden eyes. 

“No time for questions—we have to get to the grocery store quickly! We need a refill on peaches!” Ahri half-pushed half-pulled Evelynn back to the car in a panic. 

Another obscene shrieking moan could be heard from upstairs. 

“ _Oh! I see._ ” Evelynn slid her sunglasses back on with a mirthful chuckle, her hand turned the car back on with its remote key. “Akali is as good as dead.” 

The demon and the gumiho raced back to the car, now on an urgent mission for fresh peaches, lest they be next to suffer Kai’Sa’s wrath. 

  
  
  


(“But would it be so bad?” Evelynn pouted as they rocketed through the streets of Seoul. 

“Yes! I couldn’t walk for a week after last time!” Ahri hissed, clutching her seatbelt. “Maybe if we offer up the peaches, Bokkie will go easy on us.” 

_“Oh, I can’t wait.”_ Desire practically seeped out of Evelynn’s voice. 

“Eve—the road! Watch the road!”) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading. i didn't expect this little fic to be a hit, i honestly just wanted to get this idea out of my brain since it was all i could think about. 
> 
> also, kai'sa needs more love! tall baby bokkie needs more attention and content featuring her
> 
> thanks for all the comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
